


How to be a human being

by lincailao



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincailao/pseuds/lincailao
Summary: 他好像经历了一场并不值得纪念的旅行。
Kudos: 1





	How to be a human being

**Author's Note:**

> 是对2018末一些想法的总结
> 
> 平行宇宙+微量賽博朋克au，有秦狗暗示。
> 
> 名字和剧情来自GALSS ANIMANLS的同名专辑
> 
> 新年快乐

艾登皮尔斯捡起一块不知道从哪个混蛋怀里掉出来的手帕把它盖在沾满血迹的甩棍上，那上面粉红色的小熊印花突兀地闯进眼帘，硬生生打断了他想要来一块披萨的冲动。  
私法制裁者开始耳鸣，在他耳边萦绕的稚嫩声音又开始喋喋不休了。恍惚之间艾登记起来约尔迪提过这大概是一种怎么样的精神疾病，他可能需要去看看心理医生。事实上没人会比他自己更清楚情况坏到了怎样的地步。他需要的不仅仅是止痛剂和安眠药这类东西而已，如果有时间从枪林弹雨里歇口气去看心理医生也是最浪费生命的行为，精神控制类的药物他要多少就能弄到手多少，只不过不太确定从抑制哪个病根开始。  
艾登抬头看了一眼，黄昏的街头暗云被路灯点亮，他撵着那块手帕的一个角，迅速地把小熊翻了个个儿。感天谢地没有沾上大块的血，艾登把它还回去，盖在它主人的脸上。他握了握拳又松开，把口罩拉到能遮住口鼻的程度迈开步子走出小巷，在转弯的地方收尾人拄着一把黑伞靠着墙壁，看起来闲得很。  
“我不记得和你有过非得要面交的生意。”艾登皱眉。  
“也许你只是不记得了？”约尔迪含糊地回应，甚至朝他挑起了眉。“也许是我不记得了？但是我正在做生意，老兄。”  
在听见子弹上膛声时艾登攥紧了甩棍。约尔迪往前走一步，他拔出小口径的手枪毫不犹豫地指着艾登的脑袋，事情有些超出他的计划却又在预料之中。艾登瞥了眼他扣着扳机甚至微微嵌进去当然手指，绿眼睛缓慢地聚焦到收尾人身上。  
“说真的？约尔迪？”  
“现在有个邀请，皮尔斯，你被邀请去参加一个物理派对，你们黑客喜欢干的那种。一点点的物理学。”约尔迪看上去很想结束这段对他来说也令人不快的话题，他收敛了很多冷幽默的气质好让本身话不多的私法制裁者的事情更快结束掉。“其实是因为你的脑袋现在非常的值钱，多了几个零。”很明显他又失败了。  
出乎他意料的是，艾登皮尔斯好像没有打算要跑路。他往前了几步，站在约尔迪对面，枪口眼看着就要抵到他额头上了。收尾人往后退了一点，指甲和金属枪身磕碰出细微的声音。“哇哦，冷静一点，皮尔斯，我真的会开枪的。”约尔迪几乎要笑了。去他的速战速决。他想要钱，其实在这之前他们没准还能多叙叙旧。  
下一个瞬间艾登皮尔斯抽出一把他从没见过的刀，它足足有前臂那么长。私法制裁者往他能记得住的血管的位置上挥，约尔迪慌乱着用手肘抵住他的手腕，但是几乎很快他就被私法制裁者用蛮力抵在墙上，差一点点刀尖就要刺破他的动脉，温热的血流下来。  
约尔迪其实没想那么多。他只得本能地开了枪，没想到破的洞在左肩胛骨的位置。艾登跪下去很快就安静下来，以防血液更多的流失掉。约尔迪抬手用昂贵的白色西装擦了擦额头上的汗，他有点庆幸子弹打偏了。

他好像经历了一场并不值得纪念的旅行。艾登皮尔斯头昏脑胀地在路边醒过来，稍微察觉到一点点和平时不一样的地方。这座城市好像整体进行了一次大翻新，净是些他没办法找到形容词来描述的建筑。荧蓝色的轨道交叉着穿过他的身体，接着就是疾驰而来的飞船——几乎要让艾登翻了个跟头。我在某个游戏的vr场景里面吗？私法制裁者的脑子实在是跟不上这种夸张的现代化，或者其他的形容词可以用来描述的进步，只剩身边的粉红小熊手帕让他意识到自己还在帕克街区。该死的约尔迪把他塞进了vr里了，而且还是个按照芝加哥地图来设计场景的破游戏。艾登皮尔斯顶着酸疼的身体把自己撑起来，刚刚快要把他掀翻的宇宙飞船小心翼翼地倒车回来，他准备好听听这儿的通用语言是不是英语了。  
“皮尔斯？”熟悉的声音响起来，疑惑的音调听起来并不比艾登明白上多少。“三分钟之前你说过你要去妹妹家参加party，但是你好像除了回家换了身更破烂的衣服之外没有干任何事情。”  
这可真是见鬼了。约尔迪秦从刚刚让艾登惊讶得直眨眼睛的飞船上跳下来，靠近了私法制裁者盯着他看。他突然觉得和收尾人彻底的眼神交流让自己看上去蠢毙了，而且到嘴边的是不是把自己给扔进哪个vr游戏了听上去除了苍白无力甚至还有了自嘲意味。私法制裁者悻悻闭了嘴，压低了帽檐整理思绪，按道理来讲应该是他这个vr玩家的疑问更多一点，比起一个聒噪的npc来说。  
“约尔迪？”他尽量让自己的声音听上去没有什么情绪波动。“你出卖了我。”  
“天啊，皮尔斯，我不知道你的妹妹不喜欢吃披萨。”  
收尾人看着他的眼神就好像他们还是高中生那会儿谈论哪个点球不应该进。事实上他刚刚把生意伙伴扔进大牢，就因为他的脑袋突然涨价，到他本人都没来得及知道的价格。他应该感到愤怒吗，也许直接干掉这个只认钱的家伙就好了。  
但是接下来收尾人的动作让他感觉就像嘴里被塞进了一只苍蝇一样。约尔迪不乏幽默细胞地凑过来伸手就要抱住他，这个动作惹得他怒气瞬间就烟消云散，取而代之的是不知所措。他简直不知道该把手放在哪里了。直到收尾人放开他，艾登反应过来趁着他的手还没完全收回去顺势推了他一把。  
“天啊皮尔斯，你肯定是病了。”收尾人看上去并不沮丧，捕捉到一瞬间的不知所措让他甚至有点愉快。“我猜你有事情要做，但是给我快点，没多少时间留给你的过家家游戏了。”收尾人清了清嗓子，艾登猜他遭到冷遇不太好受，但是谁又会在意不是自己出错导致的结果呢。  
“等等，妮琪……”他这才反应过来，疑问句才讲了半截，收尾人早已一贯作风冷酷地开走了自己的，飞船。艾登皮尔斯掏出手机，他刚刚黑进了约尔迪的通讯工具，一个看上去像个手环的玩意儿。他监听着收尾人的通话，他好像余怒未消，但是艾登觉得如果是因为刚刚推开他的那一下，这个反应未免也太过了。收尾人拨通的那个番号被备注成AP，看上去很像是在联系他。电话很快就被接通，艾登确定他没有讲话而是在监听，但是他的声音的确出现在电话的另一头。  
“约尔迪？”  
老天，他快傻了。艾登皮尔斯睁大了眼。如假包换的芝加哥私法制裁者的原声。但他本人可不会在监听的时候搞什么大动作。  
“我猜你的车拿去撞坏了？连着你的人一起？”约尔迪听上去还是心情不好，他懒得关心太多，也不太想听回答的样子。“我叫了辆最差的去，帕克街区。祝你赶到party的时候你妹妹不会杀鸡儆猴。我猜不会太晚，……”  
“等等，什么？”这不可能，艾登听着自己的声音不可置信，背景音里很明显充斥着各种小孩嬉戏的声音，仔细听那声音里藏着还没来得及收拢的笑意。“我不知道你在说什么，我告诉过你我现在在party，生意事能不能挑个好时机？”  
艾登惊讶于自己言语间强烈的情感变化，事实上，他很多年没有用那样深情并茂的声音跟人讲话了，何况还是对生意伙伴约尔迪。思绪飘渺间约尔迪声称最破的车已经降落在他身边，车门自动打开像是一个无声的邀请。他的手机开始信号不良，对话开始聒噪，他不知道他监听的两个人是真的幼稚得吵起来了还是信号让这一切看上去真的很不对劲。这艘飞船简直是棒极了，艾登用最快的速度扫过新手提示，好在它似乎还有自动导航系统。私法制裁者迅速输入猫头鹰旅馆，没想到在vr里也有自己的藏身之处。好吧，他已经彻底接受自己坠入另一个世界的事实了。行程系统提示还有二十分钟到达目的地，私法制裁者难得心情沉重地闭上双眼小憩片刻。

艾登不敢相信自己身上还带着汽车旅馆的钥匙。他拍了拍脑袋好让初春的凉风吹醒自己的脑子，掏出钥匙戳进锁孔，稍微犹豫了下才拧下去。他不怎么费劲就打开了门，里面的摆设也都并不出乎意料的乱成艾登皮尔斯的风格，但是横竖贴着不速之客标签的人正坐在不管是不是他的显示器前指点江山，他手边甚至还放着盒吃了一半的外卖。不速之客非但没什么自觉倒还反客为主，刚要以不速之客自居的艾登皮尔斯一下子好多了。“丁骨？”  
“嘿。”他只是简单地扬了扬手，然后继续干他的活儿去了。艾登在门口站了一会儿。他不太清楚这个人到底知不知道他的奇遇记，如果不知道的话其实他也没打算分享。正在这个时候看上去很忙碌的黑客开口了。“聚会怎么样？相信你不会觉得很好玩的。”  
“得了吧。”艾登有点暴躁地开口。只有高中生才会在去聚会之前兴奋地告知身边所有的不管好人坏人，很显然这个说话轻飘的年轻人根本没有长大。“年轻人。”丁骨耸肩，他真是有见鬼的读心术。“别总因为这点玩笑生气，我转头也能黑了你的这些大制作。”好吧，另一个高中生还没完。“没事了吗管闲事的制裁者？这边有够忙的快过来搭把手。”  
艾登这才注意到丁骨正在制作框架之类的程序。他凑上去盯着细瞧一阵，针对ctos系统的病毒框架，这事儿他没少干过。“我真是服了。从来没出过这种事，我现在就像个抛弃了孩子在听说他感冒以后又折回去给他买药的老父亲。”  
“这不是感冒。非要比喻的话，就跟全身器官衰竭了差不多。”艾登半严肃半开玩笑地说。丁骨在写的那些东西很明显是要拆了ctos控制系统的代码，就跟重新组装这个差不了多远。  
“我不想听这个，皮尔斯。”丁骨把头转过去了。“天天在我孩子身上扎洞的人最好不要给他下达病危通知书。”  
丁骨做得很快。再编一个启动程序，再根据每一个区……等等。  
“什么方面出问题了？你可怜的孩子。”  
“我不知道。”这下换丁骨暴躁起来了。“你看看这些垃圾，这些看上去什么都不是的代码，这东西到底攻击了哪个枢纽能把整个ctos整得快瘫痪？”  
艾登看了一眼那些代码，其中有些是他用来黑进ctos的代码，不过是手机端的程式，甚至还有些广告文件的程式混杂其中。看起来是这个vr世界隔得挺遥远的世界。  
“现在是多少年？”他终于想起来问这个了。  
“呃，2015。”  
“那……你的手环，外面的飞船，是怎么回事？”  
“……这个东西用来联络，外面那东西是代步工具。”丁骨甚至停下了手中的工作。“天啊皮尔斯，我不知道你……”  
“你们还是人类吗？有没有生理需求？”  
“……我可买不起仿生人。不过比起老婆来还是仿生人更加现实点儿。对不对。”  
现在艾登知道了。他希望并不是人类进化到有椎堆的那一个世界。  
“丁骨，我知道现在对你来说有点难以接受，那些你看不懂的是导致时空错乱的程式，它甚至有可能并不是二维的所以看不懂并不丢人，好吗。”  
他知道了。约尔迪之前提醒过他了，一点点的物理学。虽说是超出常识的物理学，眼下也没有更加像事实的推测了。  
丁骨眼睛都快瞪出来了。“天啊皮尔斯，我是不是用不上你了？”他顿了顿。“你……”  
重重的开门声打断了两个人大眼瞪小眼的局面。来人甩着钥匙链儿甚至还在哼着歌儿，他从楼梯上走下来，突然就停住了。他愣了一秒，突然拔出枪来，把两个人吓了一跳。  
“这他妈的是怎么回事？”另一个艾登皮尔斯皱着眉给枪上了膛，盯着真正的不速之客。

在自己都一头雾水的情况下解释清楚事情的由来有点困难，但是总之事情算是告一段落。真正的这个世界的艾登皮尔斯看起来对他挺有兴趣，拿着他的手机老是滑来滑去，害得他担心得要命手机会没电。事实是，他拿这个东西除了提醒他还是另一个时空的存在之外，也没什么别的用，但是看到手机的屏幕亮起来艾登才会稍微安心下来，即使靠着它做什么都不方便还得担心会没电。丁骨和皮尔斯——他们已经在充满矛盾的调解过程中决定好了各自的称号，而尘埃落定的原则很简单，艾登看上去是比较认真甚至会不惜出手的那一个——给艾登配上了通讯工具，鉴于他特殊的身份，真正地告诉他在这个手环一样的玩意儿上使出他自己编出来的那些玩意儿的作用。他又变成了能叱咤风云的芝加哥私法制裁者，当然首先得有那个称号存在才行。  
“你……”他总是不太好意思对着和自己一模一样的那张脸讲话，会不自觉地偏开头不看着对方的眼睛。“会多管闲事吗。”  
“不会。我总是有很多事去忙，别人的忙就帮不了那么多了。”皮尔斯答得干干脆脆。“但是警局总有些闲得没事做的杂鱼，不是吗。”  
其实艾登还想问问这个世界里芝加哥的犯罪率，不过当他想起见到约尔迪的时候对方直接把枪别在腰间时就觉得没必要再问了。丁骨继续着他的工程而皮尔斯在另一边写起了启动程式，他们看起来都很忙。要回去原来的时空的关键一定是ctos，不然艾登真的说服不了自己是个奇怪的科学家在街头随便做实验扭曲了时空结果波及到了自己这种鬼话。他需要的是线索。没准那些谁也看不懂的垃圾程式里面藏着什么奇怪的东西也说不定。他拧着眉头，他确信不靠威慑力的话根本没有任何理由让屋里另外两个人帮他回到原来的世界。他清嗓准备开口请求两位帮忙做个数据分析，看看那些奇形怪状的程式像什么也是好的。结果丁骨和皮尔斯就像看到什么别的刚刚才出现的东西一样嘴里念着好了我们别忘了还有个帮手之类的，几乎是直接把艾登推到另一台显示器前面，艾登猝不及防得眉头都忘了皱。重新干起旧活儿来感觉还不错，多亏平行时空用的还是同一套操作系统的语言，他几乎是马上就凭着本能开始编写几年前用来骇进ctos的程式，他隐约听到活泼的皮尔斯小声对丁骨说我认真起来也能写这么快，丁骨敲敲他的头让他回去继续做事。  
其实四个小时足矣做完丁骨一直催着皮尔斯做的那些活儿。艾登伸了个懒腰，敲完最后一行代码，这才拿起皮尔斯刚刚放在他手边的高热量巧克力棒。“我猜你们需要一个人把启动程序装进ctos的控制器里。”他漫不经心地说，但是曾经他做那些活儿的时候没少挨过子弹和刀口。丁骨和皮尔斯没接话茬，半天了皮尔斯换了个台，他说，“没办法。写代码推脱的了，扛子弹这种事还是躲不过。”艾登觉得腰间的甩棍抵得他腰疼，好像一根金属棍子都把他往战场上推一样。他叹了口气。“我们可以分头行动。帕克街区这边就交给你了。”皮尔斯有点惊讶，但是表露出来的感情好像还是高兴多一点。他假惺惺地说，“但是你得安全地回来，我们还得送你回家。”他好像怕艾登会反悔一样，语速快到别人根本就插不进话。“你会回来的对吧艾登皮尔斯，我猜你肯定不会比我差到哪里去。”艾登整个人放松了瘫进椅子里，他觉得皮尔斯就像年轻一点的自己，虽然从外貌上他们俩差不了多少。“我吃子弹的理由可比你多得多，虽然好像没有什么可自豪的。”  
“多管闲事吗？怎么会。就你刚刚完全顶替我的工作了这一项就够你自豪老半天了。”皮尔斯从刚开始就一直卧在沙发上摁他的手环上的全息投影，偶尔发出两声干笑。“老天，约尔迪明天给我安排了约会。”  
“是在安插进启动程序之后。”丁骨趁机插嘴强调道。艾登其实已经没有兴趣再接话了，但是他想起了刚刚遇见约尔迪时那股子不自在。他还是没忍住问起收尾人的事情。“我以为你俩大可不必中间隔个借口什么的。”皮尔斯穿过全息投影看着艾登，“你那个世界的约尔迪是不是很特别？”嘴里被塞进一只蚊子的感觉又回来了，艾登巴不得自己从来没问过这个问题。“这说明我的猜想是有根据的？”“你总得有个朋友什么的，或者说替你收拾尸体的，或者其他的随便什么，不然一个人是很无聊的。”皮尔斯耸肩，同时还瘪了瘪嘴角显得自己还有那么点儿无辜。“约尔迪差不多就是那么个人了。”“至少我来的那儿，约尔迪特别到任何一个人都不愿意跟他交个朋友以防自己被出卖。”艾登诚实地说。同时还有点惊讶于皮尔斯对收尾人的评价。皮尔斯好像更加惊讶了。“你真可怜。”他更诚实地发表看法，眼角跟着耷拉下来显得真诚到不行。“不然别回去了，我还能跟你有个照应呢。”  
两个人笑了一阵，丁骨在两个相似的干笑声里按下了回车键。  
“好了。接下来睡觉，或者马上进入明天。”他宣布道。

YOUTH

“我得让约尔迪帮我搞辆车。”艾登说。  
皮尔斯眼神奇怪地看他一眼，伸手压低了帽子随手黑了一辆停靠在轨道边的就钻进去了。艾登很想解释点什么，但是他觉得在昨天并没有说得清清楚楚明明白白的情况下自己还是不要轻举妄动比较好。这种感觉怪到不行。不知道是因为作为独行侠四处奔波惯了还是怎么的，人一多总能把他的话闸子打开，特别是联系约尔迪这种事一般都是自言自语或者心里默念就完事儿了他这回却念了出来，而且唯一的听众好像还很不愉快。正当他不知道怎么办才好的时候皮尔斯发话了。“抱歉上次弄了辆最差的接你，我想这次他应该会对你好点儿。”在皮尔斯低沉的笑声里艾登的手环投影亮起来，联系人上多了个JC，他马上就明白怎么回事了。皮尔斯发动引擎朝着ctos控制塔冲过去，艾登想起来昨天他今天和约尔迪有约会，还是管他的和约尔迪一起跟谁有个约会，记不清了。艾登最终还是没有去用方便的约尔迪供车系统，抱着在这个时空干的所有事儿都记不到自己名头上的心态，跟皮尔斯一样黑了一辆看上去不错的飞船。他想起来不太了解城市地图之类的玩意儿，自动驾驶的空档里闲的无聊叫醒了昨晚帮他们探查敌情到很晚的丁骨。电话接通，丁骨在那头劈头盖脸就是个四个字母的单词，艾登跟着醒了大半。  
“扰人清梦是要遭天谴的。”丁骨嘟嘟囔囔，显然从清梦恢复过来需要时间。艾登往窗外瞄了一眼，然后继续问丁骨要地图和监控摄像头。“传到你手环上了，敌人的位置可以用投影实时查看。”丁骨端着一副官方的口吻说，带着一点点的不耐烦。“皮尔斯驾轻就熟，他已经潜入进去了。”艾登扫了一眼自动导航系统，进程进度84%。他试着在手环上调出地图，结果意外地发现除了多了很多蓝色的轨道之外和自己那个时空结构没什么不同。“好了，我没用了。”丁骨说，“我真应该昨晚就传给你的。”艾登不说话。丁骨好像察觉到了，昨晚皮尔斯发表观点的时候他也在场，真正合格的黑客不应该一头扎进代码里两耳不闻窗外事。“放轻松。摸摸你身上那杆枪。你不会有事的。”丁骨放缓了语气，但是他确实没有关心到点子上。“万一出什么事导致只有一个艾登皮尔斯了的话，那个家伙也愿意当个幽灵鬼魅什么的，我听他提起过。”他怎么还在继续，艾登烦躁地想。但是是他把他给弄醒的，有时候他必须得为自己不怎么成熟的想法遭一些罪。“必要的话我会联系收尾人帮你善后的。不过有可能不是你俩都挺喜欢的那个家伙，他可太贵了。”  
艾登讲不出声。他可能也许有一些紧张，作为自己时空的私法制裁者来说不安可能只是来自未知环境而已。事实上他进行得很顺利，还是一贯的风格，他尽量不会杀害还能救的敌人。丁骨经常会对他的击杀和撂倒进行一些评判，甚至还会配上音效，简直像看游戏实况。他撂倒最后一个装甲兵，顺利地把u盘按进主机里读条。他彻底闲下来，找了把椅子想休息一下，丁骨又开始报复他了。“哇哦，另一边全灭，可血腥了。”他啧啧道。“我认为你可比那家伙有人性多了。”艾登不置可否，他可以确认丁骨知道他没有睡着。“十分钟之后我们就有得忙了，在这之前我们还能聊聊天。”“你经常和他这样聊天吗。”“没有，其实我是第一次做幕后。平时也没少冲在枪林弹雨里面。”丁骨的声音快要把艾登送入梦乡。“事实上艾登皮尔斯也不需要任何人接应他。”听到自己的名字艾登醒过来一点，勉强把天聊下去。“听起来像个自以为是的疯子。”“你可得这样评价自己。”丁骨拍手叫好，“不过用来评价他还是结合实际情况比较好，我是说，评价皮尔斯。”

我才认识皮尔斯没多久的时候，刚刚好到我习惯了他异于常人的行事方式之后，他那边就出事了。  
ctos投入使用之际我还在为他们调试一些小bug，当然那时候ctos可不是用来干这些的。上头的宣传要多美有多美，不然根本拿不出那么多钱雇我们作出这么个玩意儿。制作信息收集系统的命令下来我们就已经感觉到了不对，想要停手的时候有很多因素阻止了我，包括加重酬金，当然还包括皮尔斯。他是为数不多那时候就能黑进来的家伙之一，几乎那接下来一整个月我都忙着对付他去了。没错就是对头的关系，而且看上去还像是高我一等的对头，但其实他不是，好了那都是后话了。  
皮尔斯的父亲——当然，你们总得有个爸爸——是芝加哥警局的刑警。你知道好玩的在哪吗，他爸爸要抓的就是他。皮尔斯当然是有多远就能跑多远，到了能自己养活自己的年纪就撒手去干，没到要被通缉的地步，但作为帮派的核心人物也不免被人记住。那时候警察减弱了对他们帮派的压制，他们这帮兔崽子就筹划去干些大买卖，在阴影下走私了很多回。但是纸包不住火——我看你快明白得差不多了——没错，那次被拦住了。芝加哥警方大获全胜，人赃并获。火拼的时候有很大一部分牺牲，规矩是皮尔斯定的，被捉了只有死路一条。他自己也被控制住，但是他那时候觉得自己马上就要死了，也没怎么挣扎。这时候他父亲从警车上下来。他突然就开始沉默起来。说真的在这个情况下见面我觉得还不如自己撞死算了。他那时候还不知道要来弄死他的是谁，反正他活不久了。但其实你要是有过这种经历的话，真的会很想再活久一点来赎罪的。然后后来他们上头雇的保险栓就在众目睽睽下开枪了，差一点点就打中他了。就差一点点，因为他父亲给他挡住了。真是了不起的人。在很多职责之下他其实也没什么选择。那晚艾登皮尔斯被杀了跟他自己死了也没什么区别。反过来也是一样的。那晚皮尔斯逃走了，他父亲保护了他最后一次。  
他活到现在再也没像之前那样乱来。虽然现在也够混乱邪恶了，其实心里面还是有一点良知在的。后来皮尔斯其实经常干蠢事，一个人就溜出去搜情报了拦都拦不住，有时候把信息扔给警方，有时候自己端着枪揣着手榴弹喊上那个华裔自己就冲上去了。搞到自己下不了床的时候也有，他总能熬过来。

艾登醒过来了。他就当听了个故事。他听着丁骨沉默了一会儿，说自己的一个朋友负责了那次刺杀，他一直有点过意不去。艾登没什么触动，说到底这并不是他的故事，再令人动容也跟他没什么关系。偶尔他也会想起父亲来，可惜过了太久已经想不起什么片段，只剩下一个模糊的影子依稀存在于他的记忆里面。四周的灯亮起来，他压下帽檐取回u盘往回走，回到车上没什么感情地开始回程。  
他真的没经历过什么人的保护。这个词离他太远了。甚至连可以依赖的人都没有。他被硬生生地从原来的芝加哥扯走了。他不知道他不在的时候芝加哥的犯罪率有没有回升，有没有人找妮琪的麻烦。这种感觉很奇怪，他有很强的责任感，不光是对自己的妹妹，更加对那座城市，就像芝加哥好像真的需要他一样。但是同时，艾登一点也不想回去。在别的时空他就是一个多出来的人。不会有人找他的麻烦，最关键的是，没有任何人对他有任何期待，他也没必要去完成。毕竟芝加哥只需要一个艾登皮尔斯就够了，不管是亡命之徒一样的私法制裁者还是冷静理智的私法制裁者，一个就够用来镇住芝加哥了。  
他并没有自己悲观想象中的那么多自由时间。他带着消极查找线索的心思回到汽车旅馆，这次他被塞下了只更大的蚊子。丁骨还没有跟他切段联线，所以艾登几乎能听到所有约尔迪带有明显意图的俏皮话，还有自己的声音在沉沉地笑。他犹豫了一秒然后推开了门。丁骨靠在椅背上睡着了，约尔迪大大方方窝在沙发里，皮尔斯靠着他盯着自己手环的投影。他们的对话刚刚涉及到克拉拉，皮尔斯刚刚提议让克拉拉加入他们而约尔迪这个局外人进行了附和。艾登觉得自己看上去一定不怎么友好，约尔迪还是那副笑眯眯的样子，和皮尔斯在一起的样子看上去异常地无害。“我猜你见过我，虽然初次见面不怎么愉快。”他轻快地说，“作为赔偿如果你觉得道德受到谴责的时候，叫车可以给你打个折。”“谢谢。”艾登由衷地说。他从来没从约尔迪那里得到过什么折扣，也许只是单纯地因为他懒得开口。“你们看上去很不错。”“我也觉得。虽然这样很恶心，但是用皮尔斯的话来说，我们就像是一对……”约尔迪顿了顿，偏过脸看了一眼皮尔斯。“……亡命鸳鸯。”从刚刚开始一直听着他俩不疼不痒对话没有发表意见的皮尔斯爆发出一串笑声，他小声说着约尔迪你真的能把那恶心的外号喊出来，边嚎着边跟他扭打在一起。约尔迪笑得轻一点，他接住皮尔斯的拳头还装模作样要扑上去吻他。艾登觉得另外一个自己眼睛里面闪着狂热的光，他想起来丁骨告诉他今天皮尔斯的手上沾满了鲜血。他走进唯一的休息室里，带上门把打闹声都隔在外面。

POPLAR ST

他还是没能改掉多管闲事的毛病。皮尔斯的窝是个矛盾的结合体，有时候它热闹到可以马上开圣诞派对，有时候会比艾登自己的安全屋还要冷清。人去楼空的寂静比总是只身一人难以忍受的多，有这种时候艾登就会急起来回去自己时空的事情，受限于目前所知道的情报他只能像一只无头苍蝇到处乱转，期待着能搜集到让自己有点头绪的情报，或者只是单纯度过旅馆里那段死寂的时间就行了。  
但是他没想到能在街头碰到皮尔斯，而且没准是出于同样的目的，他跟他一样在闲逛。皮尔斯看见他，嘴角扯了一下，靠在身边的自动取款机上等他过来。艾登愣了一会儿，他还和别的朋友有点交流的时候，在路上碰到他们顶多点点头，表示我看见你了，就这样，下次再聊。但是他已经很久很久没有经历过在街上碰到还算友善的泛泛之交了，在他回过神来之前已经站在皮尔斯面前，而对方清了清嗓子正准备开口。“我只是不想回去。”皮尔斯说。“我有时候，而且几乎是大多数时间都会觉得很无聊。我想知道你都在干些什么，比如在这种夕阳红得特别好看的时候。”艾登抬头看了一眼，周边的大楼把一轮斜阳框起来，沉沉暗暗斑驳的阳光透过透明蓝色的轨道撒到道路上，他几乎想不起来上一次看斜阳是什么时候了。“……我从来没有浪费时间不多管闲事过。”他沉默了一会儿才组织起绕口的话语。皮尔斯哦了一声点点头，他说你会帮别人要回被偷掉的钱包吗。艾登愣了一下，很快就明白对方的不怀好意了。他刚刚靠在取款机上朝他挥手，干了什么简直一目了然。艾登摇摇头，懒得开口回应他。皮尔斯收起无声的笑容，他们两个在同一时间发现了对面街道上的猫腻。  
那是一个几乎要发生在他们面前的抢劫案，还好马上就要被拦截下来了。艾登刚刚弯下身体取出甩棍稳下身形，皮尔斯已经像离弦的箭一样冲了出去。艾登愣了半秒，这才跟着从墙角绕出来。他还差几步到对面，他燃起了借着肾上腺素跟皮尔斯聊两句的兴致，当然是要以质问的口吻自然地开口。他看着皮尔斯不费吹灰之力地撂倒了抢劫犯，然后又从暗处跳出来另一个同伙。他扣动扳机之前艾登没来得及制止，光束擦过皮尔斯的白外套，蹭着他的小腿肚扫过去，艾登听见一声闷哼。他本能来得及阻止接下来的一切的，但是好像变得迟钝了很多，导致从很多方面来讲他其实跟不上这个时空的犯罪速度，他保护不了这个芝加哥，还得皮尔斯来才行。枪口被对准了皮尔斯，艾登的心跳剧烈地鼓动着，他前两天听过的故事中，皮尔斯也被暴露在枪口下，他现在需要一个英雄，但是曾经的那一个已经死了。艾登希望这只是一个游戏，他只能扔了武器稍微作出投降的姿态，却忍不住不去看顶在艾登脑袋上的雪白的光枪。他飞快地想着，排除掉乱七八糟的想法，排除掉对方还有增援的可能性，他腰间还带着光枪，现在他感觉到了轻的要命的质量。皮尔斯始终是没什么情绪波动的，他连痛都没怎么在脸上表现出来。在他瞳孔放大的一秒之间艾登腰上的那份质量不翼而飞，光束无声地飞出去不偏不倚地把那同伙的喉咙烧出个洞。皮尔斯试图靠手臂把身体的重量撑起来的时候艾登才反应过来，他惊讶地扭头往左边看，看上去像个高中生的杰克森把枪还给他。“艾登舅舅。”他说，声音还带着变声期的沙哑。“又帮了你一次。”  
艾登不知道该怎么接话，他往对面的街道看过去，带着求助的眼神。但是皮尔斯把自己弄走了，他只能看到一小摊血迹。“谢谢你。”他只得先接话。“好枪法。”杰克森朝他笑，这一点倒是挺符合他那点可怜的记忆，只是不包括杀人的那部分存在。艾登琢磨着赶紧带着他走，这一带的ctos拖丁骨的福已经完全恢复了运作。杰克森看起来比他更清楚。“一会儿会有警察找过来，但是我想出于紧急情况下的好枪法应该会被原谅才对。”他轻松地说，“在这之前，要不要去家里看看，妈妈和莉娜都很想念你。”  
莉娜。全天下最能令艾登动容的条件。他没有理由不跑这一趟。艾登沉默了一会儿，他不想让自己在杰克森面前看上去像是很迟钝的样子，但是事实上他确实还没有从杰克森毫不犹豫拔枪杀人的惊愕认知中缓过神来。他点了点头，于是男孩开始很高兴地为他带路。艾登又往对面的街道看了一眼，这次他好像看到了熟悉的白色大衣的衣摆。杰克森从上次的派对开始讲，听上去都应该是他经历过的事情，但是那些记忆只存在于皮尔斯的脑海里。艾登时不时应着男孩的话，他开始不动声色地做心理准备，他怕自己还没有真正准备好见上她们一面。说实话他有那么一点把握面对杰克森，但是那一枪完全打散了他的全部准备。他没有把握这一次的见面不会和妮琪吵架，哪怕是在不同的时空几乎是另一个不同的身份。至于莉娜，他明确地知道自己没有办法准备好面对小女孩，他连该怎么朝她笑都忘得一干二净。杰克森开始提及到那一枪，他说多亏了艾登舅舅他才有过这方面的经验，艾登一头雾水。“不过刚刚你的表情和那天一摸一样，很难想象人能够被同样的情景惊讶到两次。”他耸耸肩，话里文邹邹的味道跟他秀气的外表如出一辙。艾登猜皮尔斯也经历过同样的事情，看来他不止被一个英雄所保护，真是个幸运的家伙。艾登回过神来的时候杰克森已经开始拧门钥匙，他的心几乎是一下子跳到了嗓子眼。  
门缓缓地打开，艾登听到客厅里传来动画片的声音。鞋子整齐地摆放在鞋架上，空出了一双鞋的位置。妮琪出门了，这个认知让艾登的心情暂时轻松不少。杰克森轻轻叫了一声莉娜，告诉她艾登舅舅顺路过来看看他们，莉娜就像一阵小旋风一样从自己的房间刮出来往艾登身上扑过去，他差一点失去平衡。莉娜亲亲他的脸颊，超大声地宣布自己已经一个星期带一天没有见过艾登舅舅了，她很想他。艾登吻了吻她的额头，他真诚地告诉莉娜，自己也非常非常想念她。  
他可以陪莉娜做任何她想做的事情，陪她扔枕头，模仿电视里滑稽古怪的卡通片配音逗她笑，或者帮她给叫露西的芭比换他觉得最好看的裙子。这些时间永远都不会嫌多，他真实地得到了作为艾登皮尔斯的满足感，并且认为自己可以为这一切继续付出下半辈子。但是门铃总是会响的。杰克森抽空跑去开门的时候艾登刚刚好收起过于灿烂的笑脸，“妮琪。”他开始打招呼，但是妮琪的神情惊讶中带着点困倦。“我和杰克森在附近惹上了点儿麻烦。我保证一会儿就能解决问题。”他讲错话了。快乐已经冲昏了艾登的头脑，他几乎已经忘记了自己平时是怎样和人交往的，特别是亲近的人。妮琪的看上去累极了，不光是没什么精神，眼神里也稀少有光。她点点头，默认了艾登的存在，“我希望你最近安分点了，”她说，“但是这永远只是一个愿望。”艾登的时空里是有妮琪的，所以这又是另外一个感觉，和杰克森给他的感觉差不了多少，但是不同。妮琪总是希望他能够消停下来，另一个时空的妮琪会和他吵架，因为艾登而受到伤害的时候，她会选择原谅，然后再一次劝他下次不要令她深陷危险。看起来永远是在信任艾登皮尔斯，而且，说得好听一点，挺以他为荣的，除了那些危险之外。他们能维持一个相对平衡的状态而且总是在相互操心，像一对兄妹应该做的那样。事实上，在见到妮琪的一刹那艾登就明白了皮尔斯需要躲起来的理由，他们之间的平衡已经被完全的、彻底的打破了。  
“我们准备搬走。从芝加哥。”妮琪说，她撑着下巴，看起来出奇的瘦。“你很少会有机会看见两个孩子了。”“我会保护你的，暂时还不必走。”艾登说，他真的是这样想的，他能做到在芝加哥保护妮琪，再远一点他害怕会来不及。但是妮琪好像听过他的说辞似的，丝毫不以为意。她说，“艾登，我真的很希望你能和芝加哥完全脱离关系。我知道你在干什么，但是你好像不像我那样清楚你自己有多危险。”是同样的、没有结果的对话，艾登首先以沉默结束了这段聊天。他觉得自己是时候离开了。他拧开门把手，身后妮琪迟疑的呼唤和关门声杂在一起。他迈开步子就走，房间门被再次打开，杰克森追了上来。艾登放缓了步伐等着他，杰克森的表情看上去很难过。“是妈妈的心理医生建议的。”他说，“被绑架的那次差点打中她的脊柱，她被吓坏了。”艾登的心脏剧烈地收缩一阵，他不敢相信皮尔斯还让妮琪经历了这种事情，他非常后悔刚刚一声不吭就离开了妮琪家，他应该为这一切赔罪的。“我会保护她的。无论多少次。”杰克森很认真地说，艾登盯着他的瞳孔，他别无选择。他不知道皮尔斯知道这一切之后会如何行动，他已经怀疑皮尔斯是不是真的想要守护他的家人。艾登选择了相信杰克森，他拍了拍外甥的肩膀，就这样简单地交代了一切。“艾登舅舅。”他转身要走的时候又一次被叫住了，他回过头，杰克森看着他笑了笑。“你变了很多。我想现在可以依靠你了。”他不置可否，暗地里诧异了一会儿，然后朝他挥挥手朝着落日的那边离开了。

LIFE ITSELF

过了很久艾登终于见到了克拉拉，出乎意料的她好像差别并不大，仅仅指外表方面，她其实还挺爱笑。她说已经从艾登皮尔斯那里听过他的事情了，丝毫没有意识到任何方面的不妥，弄得另一个开始有点不好意思。“我找到那些代码的来源了，你得帮我弄到解析程序，在ctos的人手里。”克拉拉说。艾登愣一愣，约尔迪拍拍他的肩膀提醒他之前帮他拜托过克拉拉了，他麻木地点点头，一点点身为当事人的喜悦都没有。说完克拉拉朝他点了点头，艾登以为问好的环节到这里就已经结束了，克拉拉明明已经转投开始忙自己的事情去了，他还是得到了一句”很高兴见到你，你们长得可真像。”他没法再接别的话，只得向她到了谢，年轻的黑客给了他一个飞吻结束了对话。  
艾登觉得事不宜迟，还是不要放任自己在这种环境里钝化比较好。他说不出上来，能够体会到安全的感觉让他很不安。他根本就不需要亲自去解析那些东西，那平时都是他自己的工作，这里的帮手太多了，事情过于流程化，但是越是团结，他就越得担心所有人都会遭殃。可怕的是艾登能够意识到所有的人都想到了这一点，但是恐怕约尔迪是除了他之外最积极的一个。他揣上了枪，甚至替艾登拉开了门。“走吧，”他用劝诱的声音说，“我好不容易把皮尔斯哄得睡着。”  
艾登意外地发现约尔迪其实并不是那么地话多，或者只是单纯的有点儿缺乏睡眠而已。约尔迪给皮尔斯换了药，跟他一起消磨时间，直到第二天的下午他才懒洋洋地从皮尔斯的房间里挪出来，宣布皮尔斯已经睡着了，并且提倡任何人都不要打开音响放那些摇滚说唱之类的音乐，但是爵士乐可以被允许。他在车上撑着眼皮给艾登道歉，他说自己可能忘记带足弹药了，一会儿艾登万一要是中枪了可千万得让他知道。艾登被他逗笑了，车内的气氛才稍微好了一点儿。约尔迪说他们两个笑起来很像，而且都喜欢因为无聊的小聪明而发笑。艾登不置可否，他确实很怀念能让他笑出来的那些场景，遗憾的是从前约尔迪和他的没品笑话还想不属于那之列里面。约尔迪的准头略胜一筹，艾登注意到他从来不放弃任何一个能被打爆的头，他解释的时候说，收尾人总是不会留给自己任何一个敌人。  
约尔迪给他标出要去窃取资料的计算机，然后从另一条路绕过去打爆了两个脑袋。艾登从掩体后面慢慢地挪过去也放倒了不少敌人。他们两个很有默契，约尔迪总是比他快上那么一点，他掏出枪穿过了最后一个负责人的太阳穴，然后靠着被他打碎玻璃的价值不菲的办公桌上歇了下来。艾登去窃取启动程序，这需要一些时间读条。他们两个于是闲了下来。约尔迪小声嘀咕了一声不知道皮尔斯有没有醒，艾登低了低头把脸埋进高领毛衣里没有发表意见。等下会有一大批增援过来，他们两个都知道，即使如此艾登也不知道约尔迪突然发表的疑问是不是有其他的指向意义。他们指望不上皮尔斯赶过来帮忙的，如果说真像他理解的那样的话约尔迪应该也不会允许这种事情的发生，艾登有点意外自己已经对于这种猜测驾轻就熟了。他看了一眼约尔迪衬衫上的血迹，他穿的是白西装和红色的衬衫，是艾登很熟悉的风格。血迹和他的大红衬衫几乎融合到一起去了，艾登突然意识到他们两个很有可能要和刚刚他杀死的人陪葬去。约尔迪嘴角弯起来，“我还没听见警笛，我们能活得更久了。”他说，艾登在试图联系丁骨，然后他发现这样的活儿丁骨根本就不在线。“我觉得还够你重新认识一下我，”约尔迪说，他甚至没有别的动作。“这话我也挺想对另一个艾登皮尔斯讲的，如果还有机会的话我就不讲了。”

我以为自己是个华裔这件事谁都能看出来。我的家在中国的一个你反正也不认识的省，不怎么出名的穷乡僻壤。人们总是热衷于谈论自己的出生，和现在的成就对比起来总是有一些优越感的。但其实我什么也没做，在来芝加哥之前我还能算是不沾烟火的半个电竞选手。很少听见电竞选手转行做杀手的新闻吗？那你可得当心他们。对了，我有没有提过，我是说你认识的那个我，有没有提过在故乡还有个女朋友之类的。没错就是你想的那种又算异地又算异国的，但是又好像这两个都不能算。让我猜猜她还在的话现在应该怎么样了，应该嫁人了吧，以他们的习惯来说，女孩子是要被赶出去结婚的，真过分。

约尔迪顺手在身边的尸体上刺了一刀。他捡起地上的小刀，在它的尸体上晃来晃去像是要切下来的样子。艾登没话讲，他只得看着听着，集中注意力在面前正在发生的事情上好让自己能够记得久一点。约尔迪把指节砍下来一点，艾登看了一眼进度条，百分之七十，坏消息是他们已经能够听到警笛的声音了。

我不知道我还继续待在这里干什么。其实我回去过一次，这真的很不容易皮尔斯，你得懂我，特别是当你的脸被个别人士通缉的时候，为了去认姑娘我还没法子整容。物是人非，有时候中国有些古话说得真对，但是你除了夸夸它是真的之外没有别的事情能干，只能站在那里一个人消化掉所有不幸的消息，我很后悔没把那姑娘弄出来，他们抢先把她给弄死了。

艾登看着约尔迪把尸体的眼球挖出来，他垂着眼睛，里面的凶狠的光又亮起来，艾登在皮尔斯的眼睛里看到过一样的光。

你猜他们知道芝加哥每天在发生什么吗？他们呢、不知道真正的犯罪，也不会制造真正的犯罪，只能任着自己的没见识的性子把人家弄死了，上门赔礼道个歉，这事儿就翻篇。皮尔斯，你说，为什么他们就不能各活各的呢，大家互不打扰，这样就能在闺女被弄死的时候能直接一枪崩死他们来偿命了，多好。可惜我带的东西不够多，只得便宜他们跟着下去了，回头当青的两条守护犬我看还可以。说真的，埋了我就走了，死了没有我其实不知道。料他命大也不敢招惹老东西了吧。我和那块地方没关系了。因为他们合眼之前告诉我他们抛尸野外，现在连尸体也找不回来了。你猜怎么着，我捡到骨头了，不知道被什么啃断了的肋骨。我是想带回来的，后来一想，这又有什么用呢，然后我上飞机之前随便扔垃圾桶里了。——怎么样了？

其实读条已经完成好一会儿了。艾登确认了状态，转身一枪放倒一个收尾人。约尔迪负责警察，他还是没有手软。他很惊讶于约尔迪的弱点，竟然是一个女孩。他侧过头看着同伴，他已经分辨不出那是杀红了眼还是愤怒的状态了，约尔迪的嘴角上扬，越来越多的血溅到他的白西装上面，他看上去跟个夜叉似的。他们俩互相掩护着硬生生杀出一条血路，他听到不知道什么时候约尔迪开始大声地报数，直到他们从侧门冲出去完全被夜色隐蔽起来，艾登听到那个数字飙到了七十多，说不定他也杀了那么多，或者更多，他也完全兴奋起来了。他的子弹打破头骨穿过脑浆，光束烧得心脏发焦，粘稠的血液蒸发了一点点，变成带着血腥味的水蒸气绕着他们两个，当然他们两也就是两个活靶子，身上沾染的血气总是没有自己散发出来的多，约尔迪身上的血味重到他觉得自己快被熏死了，意犹未尽的人简直还想对着天上来一枪，但是他是个聪明的识时务的收尾人，还是一个懂得珍惜自己好不容易死里逃生的命的亡命之徒。他们两等到确定所有的威胁都消除了才从旧仓库里出来，约尔迪看样子就要把他当成皮尔斯一样给他一个吻了，艾登明显地做出了防御的姿态，这导致约尔迪做到一半的动作只得被迫放弃了，满脸都是那好吧。“忘了我告诉你的那个姑娘，我说过有机会的话我不会再提，”他眨了眨眼睛，“哦对，亡命鸳鸯那回事儿，最好也给我忘掉。”

SEASON 2 EPISODE 3

“我差点以为你俩死了。”皮尔斯说，然后他看了一眼约尔迪，血腥味令他直皱眉。“看看你，一点桐生一马的气势都没有了。”“是啊，不过我可不打算谢天谢地，这是我自找的。”约尔迪没有对他的后半条发言发表任何看法，浑身的伤让他上扬嘴角的动作变得不那么流畅了。  
皮尔斯帮他把嵌在手臂里的子弹挖出来，约尔迪嗷呜了一声然后乖乖闭嘴了。皮尔斯把白眼翻回去，语气强硬地哄他，手指挨到传感神经丰富得不得了的地方嘴上还在问约尔迪是不是一点儿也不疼。艾登被约尔迪喊痛但是又怕一直憋着的表情逗笑了，他扯过一小截纱布自己包扎起来，万幸的是他没有像另一个勇士一样中弹，特别是根本就不关他的事的时候，这太亏了。  
收尾工作做完的时候已经天亮了。一直断断续续喊疼的约尔迪终于安静下来，皮尔斯揉揉眼睛，看上去比他们两个精神不少。“所以这种行动总还有下一次对不对？”他问艾登，后者只得点点头，哪怕其实关于回去这件事情他根本就没有任何的设想。“下一个换我吧。我可能比较适合你的行事风格。”皮尔斯抱臂朝他挑眉，一副想要极力推销自己出去的样子。约尔迪想要发言，但是又不知道扯到了哪个伤口，他的声音听上去就像踩着冲浪板似的。“我猜另一位皮尔斯也没有计划，所以你们最好还是别再去送死了好吗，我们再等等看。”艾登一直没发声，但是他觉得他们吵得差不多了这事儿差不多就定下来了，他本来就不是这里的人，他总得回去，除非这里的艾登皮尔斯出了什么事他可以考虑留下来为了他活下去。  
艾登打了个寒颤，虽然是个一闪而过的念头他还是有点点罪恶感，好在除了他没人知道。

“我能解出你们弄回来的代码，”克拉拉说，“但是有一部分缺失，我需要你们去帮我把解析器放入装有源代码的机器里。”“我说什么来着，活儿来得真快。”皮尔斯拍了拍约尔迪的肩，疼的他一趔趄，然后用完好的那只手更重地拍在皮尔斯好得差不多的伤口周围。艾登活动了一下肩部，能够很快就回去的认知冲击着他的认知，眼下也只能麻木地首先完成被交代的任务。他朝自己的替身使了个眼色，皮尔斯靠着墙壁笑了一声，从兜里掏出一盒香烟来，点着，然后一把拉开门朝他招了招手。  
ctos的中心控制器真的很远。艾登垂下头，他开始有点想念用来打发时间的数位旅程了。皮尔斯在用它的高科技智能手环打3d立体的俄罗斯方块，即使是从过去来的艾登也没能兴致勃勃地跟着他一起加入战局。他们几乎全天都蒙在皮尔斯的安全屋里，仿佛这个世界里除了那里之外全部都是虚幻的，全是他想象出来的东西。在那里他的情绪得到了很好的安抚，事实上这群人各干各的就已经足够提醒他时间正在走动了，他的真实感很大一部分就是来自于这种认知的。艾登在芝加哥的时候，总要抬头看看太阳的位置，并且总是很期待橘黄色的光笼罩每个人的头顶，温暖地提醒他们这一天的努力完成了，接下来就次翻篇。但是在这个虚虚实实的地方，他随时随地都能看到橘黄色的光从天边洒下来。或许根本就不叫天，他们自大地习惯了称呼根本碰不到边的东西为边界，每时每刻都有艾登期待着的暖色光从列了个口子的那一块倾泄下来，碰到荧光蓝色的轨道他们会变成偏红色，看上去更暖了，但是他已经看够了，再怎么感受他都得同意他的认知，这道光是冰冷的，它带不来任何希望。事实上它已经给出了过于超标的希望，没人能受的了的希望。艾登想象过如果一天不会日升不会日落，24小时维持着夕阳的样子，他真的很像要体验一把沐浴着夕阳单纯在芝加哥街头散步，但是这个念头没有在他脑子里超过三分钟，很多时候你为了更多的希望，只得牺牲掉眼前这片看上去真的很不错的藻泽地。他看着橙红的光想起自己无数次带枪去夜巡，他曾经害怕的藻泽已经深深缠住了他，并且在他身上长了根，除了坐以待毙没有别的选择。但是矛盾的是，有一道光照射着皮尔斯的瞳孔，和他一样的绿色瞳孔折射了他们，在他的眼里呈出好看的散金色来。皮尔斯很认真地盯着游戏界面，他的瞳孔时不时跟着方块的掉落往下滑，金色却一直被带在眼角。从旁边看过来，这个人被金色笼罩起来的人完全沉浸在自己的世界里，他是安静 的，完全无害。有的时候安逸过头了是真的可以掩盖很多明显得要命的危险，艾登其实不太想因为皮尔斯而解读出这一层意思。  
“到了。”皮尔斯突然抬起头，艾登感觉到了飞船的下落，他其实没什么底，他的左臂还隐隐作痛，再加之妮琪的事情之后他们俩一直没有来得及讲什么，虽然艾登不说皮尔斯也是完全知道的。艾登还有些犹豫，他不能盲目地给他提议，甚至不知道是不是应该先就着把妮琪置于危险的境地这件事情骂他一通。时间原谅了这一切，现在妮琪已经走了，在艾登的认知范围内皮尔斯这次没有追回他们，他的小玩具们并没有回家也没有再次跟着他上路。妮琪失去联系这件事情，在橘黄色光的照射下仿佛变成了什么不打紧的小事，艾登这才觉得蹊跷。“那不是日光灯，你看了一路还没有发现吗。”皮尔斯在飞船着陆的当头结束了那局游戏，他特意让视线别开艾登。“那种光线的功能有两个，一是通过调节内分泌控制你的情绪，把所有的状态整齐划一地改成完全放松，连咱们这种赶时间去杀人的也不放过。第二，洗脑。”飞船着了陆，艾登跟着皮尔斯往下跳，他的些许声音被埋没在电子女提示音里面。“我劝你最好醒来。你的情况糟糕透了，并且一会儿还得更糟糕。”艾登握住枪佯装查看弹夹，脑子里面飞快的把所有事情转了一遍，包括最让他情绪失控的那件事。这种精神暗示很容易就能被摆脱掉，艾登现在只想把所有人的脑袋当成害死莉娜那一连串人渣给扫的粉碎。皮尔斯扔掉剩一小截的烟屁股，他看一眼艾登，从他的眼神里读到了一些疑问。“这东西还不够格照到让我动摇的地方，换句话说，我早就习惯了。”  
他们的潜入很顺利，暂时还没有到一定得拼出一条血路的地步。艾登的耳机出了点儿问题，不知道是不是这儿的电波阻挡装置的效果，克拉拉的声音听上去又尖又细，每一个音节几乎都在挑战他的耐心。克拉拉只得求他们再坚持一会儿，她还没能完成解析器。皮尔斯问他，你是打算让我们站在尸体堆边上边等你边等着更多的尸体吗，克拉拉急促地笑了一声，艾登的耳膜有点疼。不会的，她说，我有信心。艾登开了一枪，皮尔斯身后的干员脑袋应声开出一朵血花，他们的距离之近，皮尔斯后脑勺上的发丝沾到了腥气变得沉甸甸了。皮尔斯捂着嘴咳嗽一声，他说自己有点儿不好，语气装得很，艾登没没由来想笑，他觉得可能是那个光线对自己的影响太大了。皮尔斯也笑了，他从掩体里站起来，用他比约尔迪可能还要强一点的枪法放倒了视线范围内的可怜鬼，然后他们继续前进。但是沾上血腥气的皮尔斯就像被打开了什么开关一样，他眼里的神色艾登熟悉的很，但是他并不怎么继续开口讲话，只是偶尔询问克拉拉的进度，她的回答也很适当，在准确报告的同时她还会些许安抚皮尔斯的情绪，就好像她害怕皮尔斯真的会把自己玩死一样。皮尔斯在前面说杀，艾登给他掩护，他没留下多少死鱼，但是显然没有约尔迪做得干净，因为不是照着头去打的，仿佛开枪就是好玩似的。“子弹。”皮尔斯问艾登要，艾登抽空递给他。他动作熟练地换上，然后用手肘碰碰艾登，他勉勉强强才打了个爆头。“我猜丁骨已经告诉你了，那件事。”皮尔斯的声音哑了很多，到是他有刻意控制兴奋流露出来，“我决定告诉你一些背景故事。”  
皮尔斯的断句几乎是可以和枪声完全和上拍子。艾登只能认真的分辨被枪声遮住的是什么单词，在脑子里复杂地再次排序，理顺他断断续续讲的事情。  
他死掉之前没什么特别的。我不知道模仿日本那套的街区黑社会到底能进行到怎样，但是我在那个冒牌的组里面做的还算不错。准都是得你亲自去捉的活儿，私法制裁者，没错吧，制裁的差不多也就那些东西了。酒精毒品军火还有人，其他我都忘了，因为那时候我就负责这些。说起来真奇怪，这个位置我是靠打上去的，废了好多组里的高管，但是他们最后给我的确实统筹的任务。我就从天天打打打变成了天天跑腿扩关系，不过除了约尔迪之外的很多人现在都不联系了，我的空间根本容不下七七八八的别人。  
听起来是不是挺拉风的，啊，当然，你恨这些。但其实这些看上去能让你不愁吃不愁穿的活儿没准能害死人。我还年轻的时候，对生命其实完全没有概念。其实我和约尔迪都跟人玩过俄罗斯轮盘，有时候血溅到我的头发上，像今天一样，我们只得很尴尬地办好接管他们的手续，然后很尴尬地离场。但其实俄罗斯轮盘最精彩的部分并不是看着别人脑浆从破掉的骨头里面捧出来的时候好吗，是让自己觉得，有可能在这一局里面死掉，然后把命顶在阴沟里面闪闪发光的位置上继续和人干下去的感觉。开始轮的时候其实就已经有赢家了，无论谁死谁活，这个游戏不会有输家。约尔迪的名号开始响亮起来的时候，他曾经和我来过一局，我们有六个人。他们都很光荣的赢了，其实是针对我们两个人的自杀这样讲你能听清吗？约尔迪在桌子的另一侧，我的对面，我们在最后一个人自杀完毕后，我不太敢相信这一切，约尔迪绕了很大一个圈走到我旁边来。我们两个身上都带了血脑浆神经组织皮肤屑，他笑了一下，他问我我们两个像不像亡命鸳鸯一起出死入生那么多回，我心跳得快要窒息了，我只得握住他的手点点头，然后发现他的手心全都是汗。  
然后就是，那天的事。对不起我记不清了。就是，大概，他替我挡了那一枪，我能活到现在的目的又多了一个。我的家庭跟你的不同，对不对？他作为警察，有很严重的暴力倾向。我只得跑，因为我觉得阴沟里都比在他手里要安全的多。那是唯一一次，唯一一次他要保护我。我不知道他还能漏出那样的表情，我真的很困惑，我记忆里面装的那个人是不是，什么环节出错了，其实根本就不是我以为的那个样子。之后我崩溃过很长一段时间，其实我觉得跟你，或者跟整个所有时空的艾登皮尔斯这个角色的相同点就在这里了。你那边是莉娜，我这边是他，或者别人的时空是约尔迪？对不起我只是开个玩笑，关系不同罢了。我们总得痛苦的，不管是谁不管是什么方式，我们都会被击倒的，这是我们成为艾登皮尔斯的宿命。  
总之，那天晚上我其实已经做好准备还债了。我杀了很多很多人，我肩上怕是有一百只鬼在叫我滚进地狱给他们揍。但是我其实已经悄悄被改变很多了。和约尔迪那晚之后我再也没有玩过俄罗斯轮盘，我慢慢抽身很多高危项目他们也就不再重用我。我已经想要活下去了，小时候我爸爸犯的错我花了这么长时间，终于能够稍微原谅自己跟他。我要回了我的命，他有机会赎罪了，我们就此扯平。那天晚上要我命不是不行，你见过有鸳鸯单飞的吗？约尔迪不在但是他已经得到消息有人要我命了，最后我猜他会去干掉那个狙击手，但是他没有。于是他就死了，为了保护我。我的平衡其实很脆弱。他应该给我赎罪但是我还没有死，按道理他不配死。从那以后我觉得哪怕我杀光全世界，也再也没办法修好自己了，也没必要。解铃还须系铃人，他已经死了我也没法再解开。在那之后约尔迪搬来了我的安全屋，我不知道他的立场，我不知道他的想法，但是我默许了他的行为，一直到现在也没让我失望，不然我会一枪解决他的，完全不会犹豫。我们俩现在比以前更像那对倒霉玩意儿，无牵无挂的，虽然我前两天才刚刚得到无牵无挂状态。你不说我也知道，谢谢你顶替我去见妮琪，我会把事情搞砸的但是你没有。

事情有了合理的解释。艾登摇了摇头，这种故事他已经听得够多了，灰蒙蒙的比橙黄色的光明亮不了多少。有挺长一段时间的沉默，直到皮尔斯开口问克拉拉她不会还没有做完解析器吧，克拉拉才刚反应过来似的嗯了一声，过滤成尖尖的声音也没有原先那么刺耳了。他们真的站在尸体堆里面传输解析器，皮尔斯打趣道我说什么来着，艾登很给面子笑了一声。然后他们又没话说了。艾登想破了头也想不出现在能讲些什么，克拉拉开口了。她说我不知道能不能在这种场合说我的事情，但是就请你们当个故事听听怎么样。皮尔斯摆出他最有诚意的语调，艾登麻木地觉得什么奇怪的惨事儿他都变得能够接受了。

我之前不在这边工作，我的家在全美人气最低的州，所以，其实出这种事情一点都不奇怪。我有个前男友。他是个废物，然后我要开始详细说明这一点了。和他在一起的时候我偶尔会留长发，是为了迎合他的口味而且那确实是很长一段时光。原谅我完全忘记他好在哪里了，这一切本身就是个错误，它不该发生。  
一个夏天，我记不清是多少年前的夏天，那时候还没有现在这么热，我偶尔会穿颜色鲜艳的长袖衬衫。他在那段时间里接触了很多别的事情，从其他的渠道，有了很荒谬的想法。他想要去当个明星，最好是可以进好莱坞的那种，但是他唯一拿手的只有跟我谈话和偶尔打打的篮球。然后就在某一天，他出门去了，像那个最后死于麻风病的人一样丢下一切就走了，什么都没留下。他背下了我的号码，有天晚上他给我打电话，他说他在的那个地方能很清楚地看到支撑着好莱坞的那座山，他说他马上就要实现梦想了，他差不多该动身回程了。他买的单程票还一直留着，他说他很后悔没有带上我，他很喜欢那里的星星。我没开口，他讲完就挂了电话。我没告诉他他妈妈已经死了，他没有家可以回了，我换了号码然后重操旧业，说实话我现在能出现在这里帮你的忙还得多亏了他，皮尔斯，我没有组织他去追求梦想的，但是我猜他现在多半是死了，或者过得比死人还要惨。到现在我都不知道怎么了，但是仔细想想，可能有的时候事情就是这样的，是我的规矩太多了。他走的那天晚上他说过一次，他真的很笨，他宁愿说星星好看月亮好看也不愿意夸我一句。我说你当了明星是不是要跳交谊舞的，要不要来一段。他欣然同意了，然后我又发现了他另外一个优点，确实难过了很久。我在那个夏天里活了很久，满天都是金色的光，刺眼的要命，但是你又没办法从里面获得更多的温暖了，再眨眨眼又到了晚上，我们俩那支舞才跳到一半他就停下来了，因为他要跟我开口说他要走的事情。我身上有把刀，我有过一瞬间的想法，让一切停在那一刻就好了，为什么要让他说出口呢。他跟我说，他看到光了，他要去实现自己的最大价值。我能说什么呢，我阻止你走向你的最大价值，他又变得很聪明了，这一切不过就是一场又一场的道德绑架。

他们回去的时候克拉拉已经走了。她解析好的数据摆在电脑，艾登看了一眼，他马上就接受了他还要再去弄一次大停电的事实。“这个取决于你，”皮尔斯熟练地拖出药箱给自己包扎，艾登注意到约尔迪出门去了，但他应该是和皮尔斯一起行动的才是。“我是说你得离开的时间，我有种感觉，你喜欢这个地方。”艾登像只被戳到尾巴的狐狸，他从内到外都被看透了似的。这个地方交映着橙色和蓝色，还有旧机械的灰色，他们穿过他的身体就像是能带走一部分他的记忆一样。艾登想了很久，等到皮尔斯差不多已经完成了包扎，他才闷闷地开口回答。“我想我必须赶快离开。”“好，我看看克拉拉给我们留下的信息有些什么价值。”皮尔斯托着他跟个筛子似的手臂皱着眉盯着屏幕看了一会儿，他说，“哦，你得去触发一场大停电，克拉拉说，她的传送器会重新运行导致ctos瘫痪的大事故。”他沉默一会儿盯着跟他一模一样的那张脸看了半宿，直到艾登扭头朝他投去疑惑的目光，他才继续说，“你得无限靠近那里一次，明白吗，把我的骨头弄成营养麦片似的的地方。除非你的运气好得要命，虽然看起来是这么回事，不然你就得死在那里了，老兄。我觉得出现虫洞特效的时空撕裂的机会真的……很渺茫，你知道吗，所以我的建议是，你可以在这里待到你觉得可以去试试的时候，我会把你当家人一样对待的。”但是这不可能。艾登朝他点了点头，并且朝他道谢，他听出了很多话外音，但是没办法，有的时候事情真的会及其扯淡地进行下去。要是他要去的话，很有可能会永远回不到任何地方去了。他想起来他的妮琪，他真的真的想她了，没准她可能会了解也说不定，说不定他还能把这次奇遇记当个故事跟杰克森讲讲，这没准能治好他的抑郁症一点点。啊，约尔迪，他应该问问这个时空的约尔迪是不是也有偏头疼的。然后门开了，约尔迪出现在门口，他想要来一段单口相声，但是不等皮尔斯朝他使眼色自己就明白了屋子里有些事情有点不对劲。他拍拍皮尔斯的肩膀，后者跟着他回到房间里，看上去像是把时间留给了艾登似的。他听到他们的对话了，约尔迪的声音跟他平时的相比就像个特卖喇叭，艾登能听到一些漏出来的单词，已经到了能够对他们正在商谈的事情有点眉目的地步。他听到了妮琪这个单词，他打赌约尔迪是在礼貌地请他离开他们的二人世界。艾登手法不怎么熟练地联系了丁骨，请求他帮他制造大停电，他开出的价码是这会对ctos造成像上一次的大规模损害。显然孩子的父亲在这些日子里改变了自己的想法，他得和有些人磕磕碰碰到底。丁骨花了些时间和他商定细节，等他们安排妥当之后，屋里的两个人悠哉地荡出来，约尔迪算得上热情地跟他补上了一声问候，并且告诉他他们得出门办点事，鸳鸯又得成双成对地出门了，艾登点点头，皮尔斯补充道我知道你联系丁骨了，这间房子还没空荡荡过呢。艾登急促地看了一眼手环，皮尔斯笑了笑一把拉开了门，祝你顺利，约尔迪跟他后面，他走之前几乎是真诚地看了艾登一眼，认真地对他说我会想念你的。很显然艾登跟要去送死的人差不太多，他满脑子都是穿白色西装的约尔迪对他说了三个单词，就让他觉得跟永别的氛围似的。

丁骨已经在来的路上了。 艾登准备动身，他再次看了一眼这些陈设，很多东西他几乎都要记住该被摆在哪更好看，并且已经列好了添置清单。他出门去，橙色的光一如既往地照在他身上，没有了之前那么刺眼，他也几乎没有任何的动摇了。

艾登准备把这一切都当成一场梦。他在这里遇到了过于和善的丁骨，不烦人的约尔迪，疯狗一样的另一个自己，还有克拉拉。他透过飞船的顶部看过去，竟然真的从橘色的暖光中看到了一丝缝隙。很奇怪的六角形黑色边框，他想到了LED灯，然后兀自地笑了一会儿。现在他跟其他人想的是完全不同的事，他在想在自己的时空里妮琪和杰克森过得怎么样，还有他竟然真的开始关心起了约尔迪的偏头疼，也许他应该给这个华裔多一点关注之类的，这对他的偏头疼可能会有些好处，他开始思考和自己过去时空常联系的人该如何交往，也许从此会变得更加不同一点儿，私法制裁者没准并不是为他一个人准备的包袱。说不定，他可以像皮尔斯说的那样，在见不得人的地方学学日本的黑社会，然后运行起来他的帮派，他们可以帮助杜绝一些他一直在阻止的事。他不必过于自责，不必再过度地惩罚自己，而芝加哥也休想再继续缠着他。他得知了莉娜的死是不可避免的，与生俱来他应该要背负上的罪恶，没有必要再和自己过不去。他要再走一次帕克街区的道路，沐浴一次有温度的阳光，这一次他完全意识到自己身上的枷锁是什么，而且就快要破开了。 但是到目前为止，所有的人都因为害怕与他永远失去联系而躲起来了。他辨识着丁骨的声音，他想着告诉这些人他才是时空颠倒的牺牲品，后来突然意识到永远的失去联系也可以指另外一件事，不管他有没有死掉，在他们眼里来说就是不存在了，或者从来没有存在过，他们也会把他当成一场梦，没有人能真正从这段日子里脱身，他们都被锁在令彼此不舒服的几个月里了。  
他离ctos还有十几迈。ctos控制塔看上去和他们那的没什么区别，但是这个东西给他演了一次乌龙。他的手环响起来，是约尔迪，电话背景音很嘈杂。是我，他说，我猜你已经到ctos里，或者差不多快要开始行动了。艾登点点头，他随即意识到这是电话然后又画蛇添足地嗯一声，约尔迪笑了，他说我能看到你的动作，不想说话就别开口。艾登闭上嘴，他不知道这通电话的目的，如果是最后的告别，至少应该有个关于潦草缺席欢送会的道歉。但是也不排除另外一个目的。约尔迪又开口了，他说，好吧皮尔斯，我很抱歉打扰你的兴致，但是这里发生的事情我和另一个你完全应付不过来，我们需要外援。艾登愣了一秒，他嘟囔了一句为什么是现在。约尔迪扭转镜头给艾登看，皮尔斯端着另外一只还没受伤的手臂给枪换了子弹，他冒着猩红杀气的眼只是望了镜头一眼又藏回帽檐下去，他尝试着慢慢握紧了枪，从视频的角度艾登能看到约尔迪撑着一把大家伙，他把镜头往门缝里塞了一点儿，艾登看到蒙着脸的恐怖分子，还有被绑架的妮琪。好了情况就是这样，镜头跳转过来，约尔迪说，是一场针对皮尔斯的恶性恐怖绑架案件。他提到皮尔斯名字的时候扭头望了他一眼确认他还能沉得住气，然后才回过头继续跟艾登汇报。艾登的能听到自己胸腔内的震动，他开着双线，丁骨也听到的这个情况。丁骨提醒他按照计划只有五分钟就要开始大停电了。约尔迪静静地等了一会，他说那好吧，我们彼此都小心一点，但是仍然转播着视频画面。艾登看着那些画面，皮尔斯跟他说的那些背景故事又全涌上他脑海里面来，皮尔斯说他觉得被亏欠到可以杀掉所有的人都不够陪葬的地步，艾登看着屏幕上守在门口的男人，他很好的掩藏了焦灼感，他自那天之后所有活下去的理由变成了杀人和维护剩下来的所有东西，艾登感觉到了一点点的悲壮在里面。他猜到约尔迪的想法了，他不希望两个能保护芝加哥的人同一刻奔向死亡，或者是，他希望至少能留一个给他凑一对鸳鸯或者是为了别的目的。他离ctos越来越近了，他甚至能看到克拉拉做过手脚的控制塔发出荧蓝色的光学路线，那就是大停电的导火索。他脑海里再次闪过刚刚见到妮琪的脸，他动摇着再一次看着转播屏幕，约尔迪已经按下了断开键，但在延迟转播的几秒钟之内他看到皮尔斯终于再也忍不住，推开门闪身进去了房间。  
上帝。  
他几乎是没有犹豫地瞬间就打了方向盘。丁骨察觉的他的方向变化，他说我已经启动了大停电，现在不可能停下来了。他没有空去跟他道谢，他的血液全部凝固起来，再也分析不了别的事情。他不能想象没有艾登皮尔斯的芝加哥，他一点也不喜欢这个看上去压抑得要死甚至没有蓝天白云的世界，但是他觉得仍然有理由让他觉得自己误打误撞闯进的世界值得被继续守护下去。他祈祷着不要是最坏的结果，但是内心对此已经有了一个答案，等到他终于感到的时候，又一次把白色西装染成红色的约尔迪迎接了他，这一次没有什么俏皮话，甚至没有怪他来得不是时候，甚至还有点高兴另外一个会在一分钟之后还在自己的视野里面。“好消息是，你的妹妹和侄子得救了，”约尔迪还是用很吊儿郎当的声音说，“坏消息是，百人斩过后多了一具尸体，艾登皮尔斯。”艾登搂住妮琪，她没有反应过来这一切，她的眼泪仍然为死去的艾登皮尔斯而流。杰森朝他挥挥手，艾登不合时宜地想起了他给过的信任，但是他几乎没有办法再为这一切进行弥补，他又被安排了最不擅长的活儿。  
他听到一声巨响，像是电磁波一样的纹路从不远处的ctos控制塔传播出来，皮尔斯预言的虫洞似的时空隧道真的出现在了他们的视野所能及到的地方。他们默不作声地等着苍白色的洞口完全关闭掉，艾登垂下头把皮尔斯的帽子脱下来盖住他的脸，约尔迪则是抱怨了一句强光让他偏头疼犯了。


End file.
